Air entangled yarns have achieved great popularity, and there is abundant prior art concerned with improvements in air entangling of yarns. Most of the prior art relating to the air entangling of yarns is primarily concerned with the appropriate disposition of air jets and passages for yarn. While some attention has been directed towards the feeding of yarns to the air entangling head and the removal of the entangled yarn, such attention has been very slight, simply recognizing the necessity of providing sufficient yarn feed to allow the entangling, hence shortening, of the yarn, and to remove the entangled yarn from the air entangling head. While these are valid points, the resulting apparatus has taken the form of virtually positive feed rolls that are mechanically driven in order to provide the predetermined input rate and the predetermined output rate. One difficulty of this system is that the yarns, and the entangling thereof, are not necessarily uniform. As a result of the nonuniformity, some difficulty will be encountered in attempting to handle the yarns on a uniform basis. Furthermore, it will be understood that the yarns must be appropriately monitored, and appropriate portions of the apparatus varied in order to achieve a uniform entangled yarn.